A different reaction
by Katzenpfote
Summary: What if, after Elizabeth's very clear answer to his disastrous proposal, Darcy does not flee the premises but stays and berates himself and his substandard social skills? They might come to an earlier understanding... This was originally meant to be humorous, but turned out quite plausible, I think. Not to be taken too seriously. Oneshot. Now spelling and punctuation corrected.


_Disclaimer: I am neither English, nor from the Regency period. This work is mine; the first paragraph and the characters are from Miss Austen. If anyone notices a mistake in spelling or grammar, I would be grateful for a hint. Thank you for reading._

_AN 19.06.14: Correction with help from barblibrarian and cfsdad. They have my eternal gratitude :)_

"_...were such as to form that groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry." - P&P, chapter 34_

After those words he visibly recoiled and, while Elizabeth was still trying to calm her agitated composure, he started to pace angrily. Not sure; what he would do after her unforgiving words, she took a step backwards and was startled into sitting down by his throwing his arms in the air.

When he spoke, she flinched as it was so unexspected, but he seemed to only rant at himself.

"This is quite typical for me," he cried, "my first and trusted childhood friend turns out to be a gambling rake and seducer; if not for my inheritance and place in society I would have been totally friendless at university, even so I made few true friends. Then came Ramsgate. The first companion I hire for my sister promptly arranges for her elopement with said seducer. Further proof of my social ineptness, if I needed proof. I know that I am not at ease with strangers. If it were only that! No matter what I do, I cannot shake that harpy of Bingley's sister from my coattails, and my dear aunt still insists on that imaginary engagement with her daughter despite my many hints to the contrary. Now comes the crowning glory: the woman I adore above all others despises me." The last was said with so venomous and self-hating that Elizabeth began to slightly regret her harsh words. But Mr. Darcy was not finished with his speech. Slightly more resigned he added:" I should just return to Pemberley and sequester myself. Hang society."

Elizabeth could not but stare as the handsome gentleman before her seemed to crumble into himself. Never in their acquaintance had he looked less proud and more humbled than at this point.

He turned his intelligent eyes unto her: "Can you at least tell me where I went wrong?" he pleaded. "I might at least try to learn something from this disaster."

It was her turn to start: "Sir, are you quite sure you want to know?"

"Please," he insisted and, as if to explain it all, he added quietly, "Prior to this evening I thought everything was quite well between us."

Elisabeth nodded: "Do you perhaps remember when we first met?"

He looked thoughtful. "That evening at the Lucas's?" He moved to the seat opposite her and sat down.

She shook her head: "I was referring to the first Meryton Assembly you attended."

He looked deep in thought: "I do not remember any interaction with you on that day."

"Well, it was more something you told Mr. Bingley, quite close to were I was sitting, at the moment, that I could not but overhear."

Darcy shook his head. "Please come to the point, madam, I do not recall of what you speak. I was not at my best that evening, just returned from Ramsgate... " For a fleeting moment a grim look passed his face.

She sighed: "You called me tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt you."

Again, she saw him start: "Did I say that? That was not very polite, was it? Well for what it is worth, I am truly sorry that you had to hear that. Let me assure you that it is not in the least true and I had barely glanced at you at that point. I just wanted to deter Bingley. In all truth, I was not in a mind to dance and be merry that evening."

Elizabeth raised a brow: "Why attend an assembly when you were determined to be displeased?"

Darcy mirrored her expression: "When your host attends, you cannot very well stay back, can you?"

Elisabeth nodded thoughtfully and continued her inquisition: "Why were you always staring at me with that disapproving look?"

"I was certainly not disapproving, more admiring. But at the time I was still fighting with my belief of what a proper bride should bring to the marriage."

"Yes, you detailed your views on that earlier." Those words were spoken with so much sarcasm, that it was nearly dripping from her mouth.

He looked surprised at this. "That my words insulted you, you made quite clear." he sighed. "I only meant to point out why I did not propose earlier, what I have overcome to make you my offer. I wanted to illustrate how much I love you, that I do not care about society or my family's approval. Those that matter to me will no doubt approve of you, how could they not? I care more for an intelligent, beautiful and loving woman who can be my true partner in life."

"Had you said it like this, it would have been quite flattering, instead of disparaging. No matter how true the allegations about some of my family are, you do not need to point them out like this, I know their faults quite well, but I love them despite their faults."

Uncommonly meek, he apologized for his offence.

She continued: "I always thought that, during a proposal, a gentleman should point out the admirable traits of his intended and not dwell on the negative. Since you are not the first to blunder thusly, it might be the new fashion to insult instead." Those last words were said with the arch smile and teasing voice he had come to admire very much. And Darcy had to take a moment, to compose himself.

At last he managed a retort: "Well, you obviously have more experience with marriage proposals. This was my first."

Still half-teasing she answered: "I might recommend a trial run with a trusted friend before the next try."

At this, a look of loss crossed his features. "If I ever do try again. I cannot imagine meeting someone like you again."

Elizabeth blushed at those earnest words. She did not know how to answer, so she remained silent. It was not an awkward, but a companionable, silence that prevailed for some minutes, until Elizabeth continued softly: "I might have misjudged you."

Again she saw him start: "You might?"

She nodded slightly. "That childhood friend of whom you spoke earlier..."

He interjected: "Which childhood friend?"

She continued: "...during your... let us call it ranting..."

His grim look returned, the voice suddenly much colder: "What about him?"

Elizabeth continued her line of interrogation bravely: "Might I be acquainted with him?"

"Wickham? Yes, he somehow wormed his way into the regiment, stationed in Meryton, I believe. I try to ignore his presence as much as I can." Darcy continued in a slightly warmer tone.

With some hesitation, she answered: "Well, his story, was .. how do I say this, slightly different?"

He let out a harsh sound, some might interpret as a laugh: "Let me guess, it was the old "Darcy declined my inheritance and left me penniless" again? Was it the living at Kympton? Surely it was, he is too unoriginal to imagine something else... What he always fails to recount is the fact that he was handsomely compensated for the living he initially declined."

"Compensated?"

Darcy nodded: "He received three thousand pounds in lieu. He claimed an interest in studying the law. It did not last him long; both the money and his interest. When the living fell vacant, he again stood at my door. Well, I denied him of course. Not only did he sign his rights away, I was well aware of his gambling depts and his seducing ways by that time. Not the man I would choose to guide a parish."

Elizabeth looked thoughtful: "When you put it like that." Her eyes widened as she realized something: "and then he tried to elope with your sister?"

Darcy flinched: "Who told you that?"

Her look was still unbelieving: "You did, during your... rant."

He blushed deeply, and managed to look quite adorable. "Oops?"

Elizabeth cried: "It is true then, is it not? Tell me she was saved."

He nodded, still blushing: "That she was. Providence sent me to Ramsgate, where she was staying with her companion, an associate of Wickham as I later learned. Dear Georgiana never kept secrets from me, so when I arrived she spilled it all. She believed in his love, at first. But I told him of the stipulation in my fathers will, that she would forsake her dowry in case of elopement. She did not care, but he was out of the door faster than you can say "I told you so"."

Elizabeth raised her brow: "I hope you did not tell her "I told you so"."

He smiled shortly: "Eh.. no. I had my hands full of crying and devastated girl. She is still recovering."

Elizabeth sighed: "Poor thing."

After some minutes of companionable silence, Darcy awkwardly tried to stand: "I should be going."

"No please," she interrupted him. "I have one more issue to resolve. Would you help me with that, sir?"

He sat back down and nodded. "Very well, how can I be of service?"

She fiddled with her dress and looked down. "Why did you separate your friend from my sister?"

Darcy, too, lowered his eyes.

She hastily continued, before he had ordered his thoughts: "Before, I did not think you could justify it in any way, now I hope you might have a good explanation."

Darcy sounded hopeful: "Your opinion of me has improved?"

She nodded shyly.

He smiled at that and after some deliberation hesitatingly answered: "To be true, I could not see a true regard in your sister for Bingley. Please let me continue. I know you think that she loves him, so I must have been mistaken. But she was so very serene. Her smiles uniformly charming."

Elizabeth answered with some indignation: "She is a true lady. You must have been in contact with "that harpy" too much to not recognize a true lady, when you see one."

He blushed: "It might be better if that appellation never reaches the ears of the lady in question."

Elizabeth smiled teasingly: "Better for whom? She might finally get the hint..."

Darcy answered stiffly: "It would be very impolite."

Elizabeth still smiled archly: "Well if you can be rude during a proposal, you can surely be rude if it is earned."

Darcy blushed heavily. "I said that I am sorry, did I not?" he grumbled.

She giggled. "I forgive you."

He stared: "You do?"

Elizabeth nodded: "I might even come to like you a bit."

He smiled: "Dare I hope?"

"You may dare."

"May I come to call?"

She nodded regally: "You may."

With a hopeful voice, he continued: "May I court you?"

Elizabeth raised a brow: "Will you ask for marriage in your next breath, if I allow a courtship?"

Darcy hesitated: "Well.. noo?"

She nodded: "Then I agree."

He held his breath: "You do?"

Elizabeth smiled archly: "I did say that, did I not?"

"Can you say it again, please?" he begged.

"I agree to a courtship with Mr Darcy."

"Fitzwilliam." he added.

She hesitated: "I did not agree to one with the colonel."

"No, that is my first name."

"Your mother was quite dedicated to her family." That lovely smile was back.

He shrugged: "It is tradition in my family."

She laughed: "I do not envy the poor child, if you marry a Smyth-Smith."

He answered with a peculiar look. "Well I thought Bennet was a nice name for a boy."

With an arch look she cautioned him: "You might be thinking too fast again."

He grinned unrepentant: "Sorry?"

She frowned: "No, you are not."

He shrugged again: "True."

She tried to hide her smile: "Let us stay honest."

He grinned again: "All you ask of me, dear."

Elizabeth tried to hide her pleasant reaction to that appellation. "That was fast. Are all men in your family so easily housebroken?"

He enjoyed himself in their easy banter too much, to hide the smile: "As far as I know, I am the only living Darcy male... my father withered after my mothers death." The last was said with a hint of sad reflection.

She was instantly apologetic: "I am sorry, I did not mean to remind you of unpleasant things."

He hastened to reassure her: "Never curb your wit, my dear, it is one of your most attractive features." How could he have ever mistaken her sharp retorts for flirtation? Now that he saw the real deal, he could only wonder.

She laughed: "Mr. Darcy, that is quite flattering. You have improved a lot during the evening."

He smiled again. "A wise lady once told me to practice."

At those words she blushed.

He sighed: "I really should be going now. Before the Collins's return."

She, too, sighed. The conversation had taken a quite pleasant turn. Who would have guessed? "Yes, maybe you should." she answered regretfully.

He started: "Are you sad?"

The teasing smile returned: "Are you fishing for compliments?"

Darcy nodded earnestly.

The smile turned shy, the voice soft: "Then I am."

"May I meet you on your walk tomorrow morning?"

She looked away: "I will probably be walking in the grove all morning."

After those encouraging words, he stood and took her hand for a lingering kiss. "Until morning, fair lady."

She blushed again and stood as he turned to leave.

She remained standing like this, looking after him, long after he was out of sight and reflected on the extraordinary turn the evening had taken, until she heard the Collins's return not half an hour later. Hurriedly she retired to her room.

The end


End file.
